User blog:Kuro Selas/Ellena Rangetsu
Biography Ellena Rangetsu and Pain (that’s his new name) were born as twins. When they were at the age of 4 their village was attacked by Vampires. The mother opened the secret basement door and hid them in there with the children while the father stayed beyond to stall. The vampires broke into the house, the father fought well killing a few of the vampires but was eventually overwhelmed by there numbers and killed. The Vampires then searched the whole house, searching for money and more victims to prey on. After the vampires were satisfied, they set the house on fire, and laughed as they walked out of the house. All the men and woman were killed and were burned (to prevent more ghouls) while they kept the children captive. (The children were kept alive to serve the vampires needs and eventually turned into vampires themselves.) Ellena, Pain, and their mother made it out of the house safely, they gathered foods, clothing, weapons, and other stuff that wasn’t taken from bandits nor burned. They soon traveled east, hoping they can arrive in Nazareth. A few weeks later, after a rest stop they continued their journey along the river to stay clear from anymore vampires. While traveling across the river the mother noticed that the same creatures that attacked the village and killed almost all the villagers were following them. The mother took off the remaining equipment from herself and started equipping them onto Ellena & Pain. ‘’Pain…Ellena, I want you to do what mommy says okay? I want you to cross the river and no matter what you do don’t don’t look back! Okay?’’ Ellena starts crying. ‘’Pain you are becoming a man now, I want you to protect your sister no matter what, and never…never give up. Promise me….’’ ‘’I will mom…I will….’’ Ellena’s mother starts crying and gives Pain and Ellena one last big hug and kiss before they leave. After that Pain grabs a hold of Ellena and pulls her into the river and starts’ swimming across not looking back, Ellena turns her head and sees her mother on her knees waiting for the vampires to come…. After entering Nazareth they looked for a home, a place that would accept them. They ended up joining ‘’Saint Matthias’’ church and with time they became ‘Knights of Mathias’. *The Knights of Matthias are a group of knights that maintain peace within the realms and slay undead creatures.* 31, Years Later After, joining the Saint Matthias Church they became official knights of the knights of order. Ellena became ‘’The Knight of Light while Pain became ‘’The Knight of Hope’’. They made many friends while in the church of Matthias. Their church however was attacked by a group of vampires. While fighting some of the vampires, they noticed that most of the vampires looked like some of their child-hood friends, back at their old village. Then the current leader of the vampires Nitara stepped in. Ellena knew that if she killed the vampire leader the curse on the villagers would be released. Ellena dashed forward, and tried to fight Nitara all by herself while Pain and the rest of the knights were fending off the vampires. Ellena was winning at first, but the vampire had a secret weapon, their mother. Ellena stopped and looked at her mother, it’s been 31 years since that fateful day, and now her mother was standing there….Tears poured down her face, as she looked at her mother. ‘’Ellena!!! No!! It’s a trap!!!’’ ‘’My daughter, please…come here…and let me end this pain….’’ Ellena dropped her weapon and walked over to her mother and embraced her. Tears were also pouring down her mother’s face. Nitara then prepared to deliver the killing blow, she pulled her arm back- ‘’Nooooo!!!’’ And pierced right through Ellena’s mother and Pain, who pushed Ellena out of the way and took the blow. Nitara’s hand went right through Pain. She got her arm out of Pain and their mother. Pain droped down to the floor just like their mother. Enraged Ellena grabbed her blade, charged at Nitara and sliced Nitara’s left eye. The rest of the knights managed to kill most of the vampires, the rest of them ran off and so did Nitara. ‘’…I am so sorry…Pain…Ellena…’' Their mother said quietly as she bled on the floor with Pain. ‘’….I never wanted this to happen to …you…I wanted you guys …to be happy …always…. Pain after all these years you kept your promise, to me…. I cannot let you die here…Your sister needs you….. ‘’ ‘’…….’’ Ellena started crying again, she knelt down and hold her brother close to herself. ‘’Take my blood, here, walk this world again…..Please.’’ Pain looked at his mother and tried saying something but no words came out. Their mother crawled a little towards Ellena and Pain. She took Pain’s arm and gently bit him. Pain‘s body started moving around uncontrollably accepting the vampire gift. ‘’The blood that…flows…through my veins….is Nitara’s….if you kill her…Pain will turn back into a human…but you have to kill her…. I love you two so much…even though it ended like this I am happy….goodbye….’’ Their Mother has just died. The remainder of the knights come over and points their weapons at Pain’s throat. One of them starts speaking. ‘’Ellena step aside, he is now a child of the night he must die for the good of the church.’’ ‘’No there must be some-other way please, he is my brother!’’ ‘’Sorry Ellena, but now he is not, he is a monster!’’ Pain’s eye’s glow red as the color of blood, and sliced through the knights with ease. He then licked their blood off the ground growing stronger by the minute. He then sees Ellena in the corner of his eye. He dashes forward to Ellena and pointed his blade covered in the blood of the knights at Ellena’s neck. ‘’….Go-ahead.’’ Pain looked over at the knights then back at Ellena, his eyes, turned back to the normal color. ‘’Ellena?’’ She smiled lightly with tears still pouring down her face and hugged him. ‘’What have I done…I was about to…kill you….Ellena hurry kill me before I will try again!’’ ‘’No, I cannot brother, you are my only family left…I will not.’’ ‘’Ellena….’’ ‘’We will cure you brother...We will kill Nitara." Special Moves (Ellena) Sacred Cross: Divine Strike (Charge) (Air Only) – Ellena will jump in the air bringing out her giant cross, creating a light blue aura around the cross, the cross then starts glowing bright blue and then she will do a downward strike to the ground creating a wave on impact, if opponent is hit by the cross’s wave they are sent flying back however, if hit by the cross itself the opponent will be sent up in the air for 3 seconds. -Sacred Cross: Divine Cross (Charge) (Air) - Ellena can either perform this in the air or the ground. Ellena will hold out her hand creating a small blue cross, she will then pull her arm back, the longer she holds the more powerful it becomes and the more range. She once done will send a powerful blast of pure holy energy at opponent. -Light Fang (Charge) - Ellena will extend her sword out, creating a light blue aura around the blade, once done charging she will swing her blade creating a small (depending on how long to charge) white wave that travels across the stage. -Wings of Light (Air) (Charge) - Ellena will touch the ground, as light blue aura will start to form around her. Once done charging the light blue aura around her back will create light blue wings. These wings increase Ellena’s speed and the time to perform special moves. Special Moves (Pain) -True Blood (Counter-Move Only)- Pain when he is hit, he will turn into a swarm of bats that will surround the opponent biting her/him while they are surrounding, and then some of the bats will form into Pain and he bites down on the opponent's neck. -Sting (Ground Only)- Pain will dash towards while holding his sword out in front of him and peforms a powerful sword thrust piercing through the foe. -Dark Knight (Ground Only) -Pain will dash towards while holding his sword out in front of him and peforms a quick lash. -Rise Of The Vampire Lord (Air) (Ground) (Special) Pain will transform into a swarm of bats once more in mid-air, and instanly dash forward and will launch the opponent in the air, the bats will spilt into two groups, the first group will fly upward and start attacking the foe while the second group starts forming Pain who brings out his sword , the bats that are attacking the foe will turn into mist and the opponent falls, and Pain will thurst upward as the opponent lands on his blade. X-Ray Move (Divine Judgment)- Ellena will bless her sword with holy energy making it into a light blue cross, she will then hold the sword up like it’s a spear, and hurls it at the opponent’s chest piercing through (showing the sword/cross going through the chest cracking some of the opponent’s rips) and then she will dash forward grab the opponent’s shoulder with her right hand and then grab the handle of the cross blade with her left hand and twists the handle causing the blade to explode to little shards within the opponent, (when she twists the blade the blade explodes into little shards spread out cutting most of the organ and piercing through some bones) (I See Through You)- Pain will dash forward and perform a powerful uppercut to the opponent's jaw (showing the jaw breaking slowly) launching the opponent in the air, Pain will turn into a swarm of bats and fly upward toward the opponent, the bats will then form into Pain, Pain's coat rips apart as wings sprung out, he then pulls his arm back and pierces through the opponent's chest (shows his hand going through the skin and his hand piercing thorugh the rib-cage breaking some of it.) (Unholy Punishment) (Tag-Team X-Ray)- Ellena will charge head on, having her left hand curled up in a fist with blue aura around it, she punches the opponent’s right side of the face (it shows some of the opponent’s check bone crack a little), she then brings her hand back and punches the opponent’s left side of the face, and brings her hand up creating a small cross and pierces the cross on the top of the opponents head (it shows the cross hits the skull cracking it) and then pain dashes in and does a quick slash right through the opponent and spins around and pierces through the opponent with his claw (it shows his claw ripping apart most of the skin and etc….) and then Pain gets his arm out and sends the opponent flying with a kick .(It shows some of the opponent’s spin breaking as he kicked the opponent.) Fatality (Divine Tempest)- Ellena will unsheathed her sword, creating a light blue aura around her blade, once done she will charge at the opponent and cut the opponent a few times, then send them in the air with a kick, she will jump in the air and then send them back to the ground by a kick, she will then raise up her sword, and perform a downward sword thrust at the opponent, piecing through the chest, creating a small wave on impact, the blade will begin to freeze up forming at giant cross freezing over the opponent. (Hammer of Justice)- Ellena will unsheathed her sword, creating a light blue aura around her blade, once done she will charge at the opponent and do a horizontal slash, and then she will bring back her sword in the air and impale the opponent’s chest, she will the grab part of the opponent’s collar (or piece of clothing), raises her left arm up in the high in the sky and then come striking down on the blade handle making the blade exploding within killing the opponent instantly. (The Edge Of Darkness)- The back of Pain's body will slowly start turning into bats, Pain eyes will then become crimson red, as his back slowly starts forming into bats, he will walk up slowly to the opponent, he will then stand infront of the opponent, the opponent is frightend of Pain and will not move, Pain only smiles and slowly starts opening his mouth showing his sharp fangs, the opponent takes a step back but Pain walks forward keeping his mouth wide open, he will then at high-speed bite down on the opponent's neck drinking the foe's blood and as the bats surround them. Tag-Team Fatality (Divine Punishment)- Ellena will dash forward and perform a couple of sword slices, then Ellena will remove her giant cross from her back and smack the opponent up in the air, Pain will jump up and bring out his wings, and fly up in the air while carrying his blade. Ellena will then concentrate on her giant cross creating light blue aura around it, and Pain will cut the opponent in million of pieces. The opponent’s body will remain intact as he/she falls, Ellena then will release a blast from the cross upward hitting the opponent making the opponent’s body parts fly everywhere. Description Besides, being 5 ft tall & 5 inches, she wears a opened coat with light blue trimmings and the coat itself is white, she has long yellow hair, she sometimes wears her templar helmet, she most of the time wears a white skirt with blue trims and white long blue pants. She also carries a giant cross on her back and a sword on her waist belt. Category:Blog posts